


Penjajah

by tekoteko



Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, animal - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Wilayah kekuasaan dan posisi Sakusa telah dijajah oleh...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 30 Prompts (mini fic) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833784
Kudos: 2





	Penjajah

Gimana ya, dibilang cemburu juga rasanya tidak etis karena objek cemburunya tidak sebanding. Masa Sakusa.. cemburu sama kucing? Ah, nggak mungkin. Ini Sakusa Kiyoomi loh. Sakusa Kiyoomi yang itu. Iya yang itu, masa cemburunya sama kucing? 190 cm kayak gitu cemburu sama yang 30 cm aja nggak sampai? Halah

Tapi fakta bahwa Sakusa tidak begitu menyukai kehadiran Neon di rumahnya bersama Akaashi jelas terlihat dan terasa. Pasalnya bukan karena Neon yang suka makan berserakan. Bukan, bukan itu. Jika hanya bersih-bersih _dryfood_ Neon, Sakusa tidak akan sekesal ini.

Sakusa itu jarang di rumah. Sekalinya pulang, dia pengen Akaashi nempel terus sama dia. Maunya tuh ya, intim gitu, berdua. Berdua loh ya, tapi Neon ini seperti tidak mau tau waktu dan sepertinya tidak tau diri juga.

Waktu Sakusa lagi raba-raba manja sama Akaashi, mood udah dapat nih, udah oke banget tinggal kejadian aja, ehh, Neon datang. Manjat sofa trus duduk dipangkuan Akaashi minta di elus. Sakusa? Terlupakan begitu saja karena Akaashi jadi sibuk ngomong sama Neon.

Belum soal ranjang. Kan pasangan nih ya, sudah sewajarnya tidur bersama, ya nggak? Akaashi sama Sakusa nih, berdua. Berdua aja. Tapi sejak Neon hadir, isi ranjang jadi bertiga dan Sakusa di desak sampai ke ujung ranjang oleh Neon.

Neon ini nggak mau kalau dipegang sama Sakusa, nggak mau patuh juga kecuali jam-jam makan. Selepas itu semua, woooshh, nempel pol sama induknya. Akaashi udah kayak punya bayi, kemana-mana ribet gendongin Neon yang kelewat manja.

Malam ini Sakusa pengen tidurnya meluk Akaashi. udah capek ngalah sama Neon, jadi pintu kamar dikunci.

“Nanti Neon nangis loh diluar sendiri. Dia takut gelap”

“Kan kamar kita juga gelap, sayang. Aman kok dia tidur diluar sesekali”

“Tapi nanti kalau dia nangis gimana?”

Sakusa, seperti kapas dengan lembut menarik Akaashi ke dalam pelukan.

_‘Ahhhhh, aku rindu momen ini’_

Belum ada lima menit peluk-peluk mesra, suara Neon ribut berkumandang sambil cakar pintu buat Akaashi lepas pelukannya dari Sakusa.

“Udah biarin aja. Dia nanti diam sendiri”, ujar Sakusa persuasif dan tarik Akaashi lagi dalam pelukannya. Sayang, trik itu tidak bertahan lama. Neon merengek lebih keras dan Akaashi akhirnya bangkit untuk menjemput Neon. Sakusa kalah, Neon lah segalanya untuk Akaashi sekarang.

Kucing itu kemudian dibaringkan Akaashi diantara dirinya dan Sakusa. Laki-laki yang lain mau tidak mau harus bergeser seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Di pelototinya Neon dengan penuh kebencian. Ternyata perasaan itu tidak satu arah, karena Sakusa yakin betul akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Neon menyeringai menatapnya saat melingkarkan badan disamping bahu Akaashi.

**_“Akaashi punyaku!”_ **


End file.
